Middle Of Summer
by Grrknee
Summary: It's the summer before senior year and the gang is getting ready for their adventures. But when Pheobe's cousin moves in, it proves Helga's task of getting Arnold to like her, to be a difficult one. And just where is Arnold disapearing off to?
1. Seasons Change People Don't

**A/N:**

**I've had apprehension about posting for quite sometime, but I've just decided to let go, and post this here story. Please, please, please review. Any comments would be appreciated! (Be nice though, although I'm going to school for theater, I do not have thick skin.) I'm simply writing this during my study hall period from my iPod touch, it's choppy and sometimes it may have a few (or a ton) of run-on sentences. I suck with grammar. But hopefully it will get better with time. But, if one person says they like it, I will definitely be continuing.**

_**Summary:**_** A tale of the gang's summer before their senior year in high school, surprises around each turn, and trouble at each crossroad. Can they survive the hectic summer to complete their final year of high school? Only time will tell. :] T for language. (Cause' we all know that Helga is the girl to speak her mind.)**

_**Dizclaymirrr:**_** IDUNOWNHEYARNOLD!HEIZCRAIGBARTLETT'SKAYTHXBAI.**

**Also: Working title of this story is all thanks to Panic! At The Disco, who gave me this stupid idea. With out further adieu (and stalling) I give you:**

**Middle of Summer**

**Chapter One: Seasons Change; People Don't**

Helga G. Pataki sighed softly as she held her head in her hands. It was the first day of summer; the last day of junior year; the beginning of something new; but Helga looked over the all too same and dull scene. Par tradition Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was holding her end of the year bash. Everyone was invited, and everyone went, and like each year since the gang's freshmen year, Helga had found her way outside to the terrace to overlook the city. Leaning on the railing looking almost bored, she scanned the skyline of Hillwood,

'_So here it is. The end of junior year, and what do you have to show for it Pataki?'_

Helga repeated the same line to herself at the end of every year as she stood alone on the balcony watching the cars and people roam the streets. Her eyes on the over pass that carried people home and away from the city. It was still early in the evening, the traditional bash started two hours after the completion of the school year, and almost every kid stayed well into the early morning hours of the following day. Helga's mind raced with thoughts of the year that had just wrapped up only hours before. Nothing special had happened really,

'_Nothing ever does.' _she mused as she shrugged her shoulders and straightened her posture taking her head out of her hands, now crossing them and leaning on the railing. A slight zephyr blew through the buildings of Hillwood to reach the blonde standing by her lonesome on the balcony of the Lloyd estate. Music and laughter wafted out through the curtains which were now bellowing in the breeze. It seemed that on the other side of the sheer red barriers, there was a whole different world. One that Helga was unsure of joining in so soon into the affair, but she still cast a look over her shoulder and through the red veil. Helga spied her best friend Phoebe hand in hand with Gerald; she couldn't help but smile lightly and recall just how the two began going out.

--

"I'm tellin' yah Pheebs, I'm going to blow this Popsicle stand in only two years."

Helga said as she stretched her arms above her head, before moving her tray down the lunch line to pick up some peculiar looking green mush from the ala' cart line. It was the second week of junior year, but Helga was anxious to leave Hillwood and see the world.

"But Helga, you must remember our deal…" Phoebe started timidly

"Yeah, yeah, college then the world."

Helga waved her hands dismissively to the small Asian girl, saying it laced with boredom. Phoebe smiled broadly, happy that her friend would make something of her life instead of backpacking through Europe and not attending College. Or well, going to college… _then_ traveling the world. After winning the City-wide poetry contest Helga was guaranteed a scholarship to any University in the state. But Helga at the time wanted nothing to do with a higher education, she only wanted out.

After Helga had filled her tray with odds and ends of the ala' carte line and Phoebe had a simple Mandarin orange salad and Vitamin Water on her tray they picked up their trays and sauntered over to the check out line, making small talk until they reached the cashier.

"Afternoon there, Millie."

"Helga, watching that girlish figure of yours?"

Millie the lunch lady smiled down at the two girls jokingly. She knew that Helga, seemed to keep her figure no matter what junk she ate, and Phoebe who was still petite for her age, watched what she ate constantly (not in an obsessive way, but in a healthy way) even though it didn't matter. Phoebe was destined to stay tiny for the rest of her life so it seemed.

"Course Millie."

Helga said with a smile. She held out the normal ten dollar bill to pay for both her and Phoebe's lunch. Such was custom since freshmen year, since Big Bob had just started shelling out cash to Helga to gain some trust back after many years of torment during her childhood. Sure Helga would hold it against him for the pain he caused her during her childhood- but the extra cash in her pocket was great, especially since her gig at the book store barely covered her love of paperback novels and Sunday afternoon showings at the theater.

"Have a nice day girls."

Mille replied to the pair as she returned the change to Helga's out stretched hand.

"You too Millie!" Phoebe squeaked out with a grin.

The duo made their way across the crowed lunchroom, past the tables of the football jocks which included Stinky, Harold and Sid. The boys playfully whistled at Lila and Nadine walking in front of Helga and Phoebe, the four of them scurried to the table in the corner grabbing seats before everyone else arrived. Since the girls had been friends and welcomed everyone into their group, their table was quite popular. Even more now since the juniors we're the last of the upperclassmen in the lunchroom since seniors had off campus lunch privileges.

The table located next to the table of the girls was a table with a few other boys from the old gang. Only a few were sitting down once the four girls reached the table. They included Arnold, Gerald, Peapod Kid, Iggy, and even Chocolate Boy- who had gotten over his obsessive behavior towards chocolate (but could not lose the nick name ) were lost in an intense conversation. Phoebe and Helga sat down their trays and began to pick at their food while a small argument erupted at the table beside them. Helga craned her neck to see over Sheena's head to the table where her beloved Arnold sat. She saw all the heads of the table bent low speaking in hushed tones, but some snippets could be overheard:

"No, man… look, just…"

"Arnold! You don't get it!..."

"Think it through Gerald…"

"We never going to see you…"

"BASKETBALL."

"You gonna' eat that pudding?"

"CB, seriously, man."

"I'm going to do it…"

"Think about this, man!"

"Go for it."

"Ball and chain, dude… Ball. And. Chain."

"It's now or never Johansen."

With that last remark, Gerald Johansen, slid back his chair toppling it over and quickly made his way to the girls table. All eyes on his swift moves, the cafeteria seemed to go silent as they watched him walk what was only a few feet, but to him seemed like miles. All Arnold could do was stare on, with a grin playing across his face, he tugged on his hat, almost tipping it to Gerald in admiration; Iggy shook his head while sighing and muttering something about never hanging out to shoot hoops again; Peapod Kid gave him the thumbs up, grinning like mad; while CB was happily eating a cup of chocolate pudding, oblivious to the events that were about to transpire. Phoebe held her fork with a few pieces of lettuce on it just a few inches away from her mouth as Gerald walked over to the small girl a devilish grin upon his lips.

"Hi, Ger-"

Was all she could get out before he swooped her up from her chair and planted a kiss on her. Dropping her fork and swinging her arms around his neck holding on to Gerald for dear life, not wanting to break from his embrace. Helga stood up clapping and whistling after the initial shock had warn off, Arnold was the next one up adding into the cheering that soon erupted around them. After what seemed ages, the two pulled apart. The jubilant crowed settled down and still looked on to see exactly what Johansen had up his sleeve. Gerald set Phoebe down and held her arm lightly while fixing her glasses with his free hand, which had become askew in his sudden action. After placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose he set his hand on her shoulder softly. And leaned in to her, speaking softly with what only could be described as passion,

"Phoebe Hyrdahl, will you go out with me?"

Gerald said his eyes sparkling with anticipation, and a tinge of worry as to what her answer might be. He moved his hands down her arms and held both of her hands while waiting for a reply.

"Why… I thought you'd never ask."

A furious blushing Phoebe replied happily. Pulling him closer and snaking her arms around the boy's torso into a hug, he picked her up off the ground, once again the cafeteria erupted into cheers.

"Bout time you two!" Helga laughed out,

"No kidding."

Said Arnold from her side, who had mysteriously appeared there, they both beamed to each other. As Arnold tipped his hat to Gerald, who couldn't stop smiling as he held his girl. Helga lightly punched Arnold in the arm. And in turn, Arnold rubbed it in mock pain, but punched her back just as lightly.

"Going to be nicer to me Helga, now that their together?"

"Don't bet your life on it Football head."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Pataki."

--

A lot had changed over the years of high school for Helga, and as most boys in the grade could only make the comment of her change of appearance, as a "uni-browed bully" turned "stone cold fox." Since the middle of sophomore year Helga had stopped wearing her hair up, in pigtails, or even in a hair clip as she did for a few weeks before settling on straightening her hair each morning after climbing out of the shower, her golden locks now hung softly just above her waist. She had Rhonda help her out while trying to pick a new style and of course Rhonda knew best- picking a cut that would frame her face, which (thanks to Phoebe and the other girls) had two perfectly plucked eyebrows. She had also changed her style. It evolved over the years of high school, her once pink wardrobe, replaced with concert tee shirts, dark long sleeve shirts, and vintage dresses. Even skinny jeans and the occasional skirt and fishnet stocking pairing, Helga was not one to be fashion forward… but still couldn't help stealing a glance at the fashion magazines that littered Rhonda's floor. To some she was viewed as a punk, as a bully just like her younger years. But to most of the freshmen boys she was just a 'chick' to ogle at as she strutted from the band hallway to her advanced English class, passing the boys locker rooms between fourth and fifth period. Sure Helga still blew a few spitballs from time to time if she spotted a social injustice, shoved younger kids into lockers if she was going to be late to class, and said nicknames with the sting of venom on her lips, but really only meant them as a term of endearment, she tried to get her act together, but old habits die hard. But Helga had changed, her views softened on the world, the once hard-hitting blonde haired menace was now a hard-hitting aspiring journalist.

She laughed as she continued looking into the party. Everyone had changed everyone besides…

"A-Arnold."

She looked up suddenly to see Arnold leaning easily on the railing looking at Helga with his smile and bright eyes. His blonde hair ruffled more in the wind, than her own; it made him look almost older than everyone else. Arnold was still the loveable goof, always doing the right thing, trying to make everyone happy, he was just… Arnold. It was odd how he seemed to keep his child-like spirit all these years, but it showed in his eyes.

Sometimes during band Helga noticed him engrossed in his Blackberry from behind his keyboard. Often after band she would meet him in the hallway to put away her trombone only to notice he was irritated, he would then snap out of it, say good bye and jet off to his next class. Although Helga couldn't help noticing a trend early in the year; whenever Arnold was fiddling with his phone- he was soon absent from their shared classes. And at one point during December, he left for vacation a week and a half early, and even then didn't return until well into the first month of the New Year. She tried to figure out where he went, even Gerald, or his grand parents never knew where he went. But they never questioned it, which was odd to Helga… they knew something she didn't. She could tell. She decided to not dive into the mystery of where he went, she told her self that it would only be a step backwards. Before the start of her high school career Helga had thrown away every poetry book, every last piece of gum that made up her shrine. No more stalking she had decided. He still wore the flannel shirt un-tucked with jeans, and his ever present faded blue hat. Same old Arnold; to Helga, he was timeless.

"Hey Helga."

"And what do you want Football head?"

She cringed; she had tried so hard the past year to be nicer to him, all of it gone in a blink of an eye. He laughed, he was used to it.

"Why are you out here Pataki?"

"Could say the same to you, Shortman."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, trying to decode her thoughts.

"You're out here… every year. Why is that Helga?"

"Fresh air, you know… does a body wonders and all that jazz."

Helga shrugged her shoulders and stood up leaning her back on the railing next to Arnold.

"I like the view." She said after a long pause.

"Mmm."

Arnold took a minute and overlooked the city now glowing as the street lights began to flicker on as dusk enclosed Hillwood.

"It is a great one."

He smiled easily again, melting Helga's heart.

"Hey Foo...Arnold…" Helga began,

"Since Pheebs and Tall Hai… Gerald, are leaving for that camp thing together on Sunday…"

'_This is it Helga, just say it… get it out already!'_

"Want to catch a movie Sunday Afternoon, after they leave?"

Helga stopped looking at Arnold and shifted her attention back to the skyline; rambling on,

"If you want too. I mean you don't have too, I just thought since your best friend and my best friend are leaving for two weeks, that we could hang out… you know, just, hang out and stuff. Catch a flick, play some catch maybe, hang out at the Boardwalk for a day... or just something, I just thought we could make a day of it, take the two out to breakfast as a goodbye then we could do our own thing… like, well… you know, things..." She rolled her eyes as if to signify the un-importance of what she was saying while she talked and finished lamely.

'_Things? Oh God, kill me now.' _Helga thought, trying to play it off as cool.

After glancing back to Arnold who looked perplexed, she was getting ready to say that he should just forget it, Arnold opened his mouth to answer,

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

A sudden shriek of terror filled the air, and as soon as it ended a dull thud echoed throughout the Lloyd estate.


	2. To The Nth Degree

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! And, I am ecstatic that you all enjoyed the first chapter. This one is a tad bit longer. Also, as some of you might have noted the second genre I picked for this fic is mystery, this chapter isn't into the mystery as of yet, but will be picking up in the next chapter. Once again- my grammar is bad. I know this, I'm working on it. I promise. =D **

**Disclaimer- Hey Arnold is not mine, all related characters and such belong to Craig Bartlett. **

**Recommended Listening for this chapter- **_**"The Nth Degree" by Morningwood**_** (Oh and for the record, the song isn't mine either.)**

**Chapter summary: Spending the last few hours together, the gang shares where they will be going for the summer, also a new character is introduced- into the lives of the group. Everyone is set for the start of summer! But still, a sense of dread hangs in the air.**

**ENJOY! (And Review!)**

**Chapter Two: **_**To The Nth Degree**_

Arnold looked in shock towards Helga and then back to the curtains acting as a door. Everyone inside had rushed off into the main hall and towards the kitchen to see just where the shriek had come from. Arnold hastily grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her to the red sheets that lead inside. Helga smiled in a dazed confusion, and let out a sigh of content. Before Arnold could turn back and ask what that sound was- Helga shook her head and yanked her hand away from his.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Arnoldo, I can walk just fine by myself."

With that Helga took a quick step in front of him and pushed him back placing a hand on his chest, she turned around to be greeted with the curtains, which she had completely forgotten about. Helga stepped into the sheets and immediately got tangled with in them. She swatted around and twirled, but ended up getting more tangled in them. Arnold looked amused. Helga stopped and glared at him, her hair now plastered against her face.

"Gonna' help me Boy-wonder? Or you just going to stare?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Mind if I stare then?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; Helga thought she was going to die. But being the gentleman he is, Arnold began to unwrap Helga from her chiffon cocoon.

"Don't move Helga- and don't shock me."

"Like I'm going anywhere. And why would I shock you? Am I going to do something amaz-"

Helga didn't realize his meaning until Arnold touched her arm while untangling her, and was shocked. Static cling was occurring due to her hair rubbing against the fabric.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'alright, Pataki- no worries. But you might want to fix your hair."

He laughed has he finished untangling her. Arnold waved his hand slowly over her head, which strands of her hair met, standing up on end. She swatted his arm away in mock anger.

"Whatever." But Helga smiled and smoothed out her hair to the best of her ability. But Arnold was still waving his hand over her blonde locks, made it difficult.

"JESUS CHRIST!

"RHONDA,NOO!"

The two teen's heads snapped towards the kitchen, sharing a quick glance they rushed off to find all of their friends gathered around a fainted Harold, and an apologetic Nadine. Helga pushed the others out of the way trying to get a better view of Harold, who was laying on the floor; out cold. Patty had dropped to her knees and was now fanning his face furiously with her hands. Nadine seemed to be holding a shoebox, and looking quite sorry, but the strangest sight of all was Rhonda standing on the island in the middle of the kitchen, a rolled up fashion magazine held tightly in her white knuckled fists. The color drained from her face, her eyes locked on the floor beside Harold.

"Move it, Bucko."

Helga said to Sid who was staring in a daze at the kitchen floor where there seemed to be a dark mass stuck to the tile. Like a wadded up piece of grape bubble gum that had been chewed for days, except it was more like a years worth of wadded up bubble gum. Helga stared intently on it, it twitched. Helga's eyes swept the scene in search of answers.

'_Ah, I get it. Nadine had brought that, that… thing. And Harold saw it, totally freaked- and then passed out. Rhonda came in here, and saw the… thing, and whacked it good. But was too scared of it coming back to life or something, she hoped up onto the counter to get away from it.'_

Helga looked up to look at Nadine who seemed very sorry, her pleasant and kind nature had gotten the best of her, and she only wanted to show off her new pet tarantula. She just wanted to show someone before she ran home to put it into the terrarium, as she had gotten it about an hour before the party started. Walking by the pet store, she couldn't help but taking a look inside and picking up a new arachnid to add to her extensive collection, she was full of joy and pride about her new furry eight legged friend. She was only going to show her off at the party, and then run her home… unfortunately Harold was the first one she spotted.

Phoebe had been watching the whole thing in the comfort of Gerald's arms; Gerald looked on to the scene with a twinge of horror in his eyes. Arnold had made his way over to the fridge to find an ice pack for Harold's head after seeing him lying on the floor. Stinky and Sheena exchanged glances and intertwined their fingers in hopes that Harold would be alright. Lila took her free hand and bit her finger nails looking at Harold, hopefully he was alright- Peapod kid held her other hand tightly, shaking his head holding sunglasses in his other hand. Iggy sighed,

"Man- a whole football season up against the toughest guys in state, and he tweeks out about a spider."

Walking back from the freezer, Arnold gave the ice pack to Patty who was propping up Harold's head on her lap.

"Thank you Arnold, I imagine he will have quite the headache when he comes to." Patty smiled meekly up to Arnold.

"No problem, and yeah- I imagine he would, too."

Arnold shook his head and walked back over and stood in the back of the group gathered around the center of the kitchen. Rhonda seemed to gain her composure slowly, the color returning to her knuckles and her pale face. She cleared her throat and smoothed out her hair, she climbed down from the island gingerly with the help of Curly.

"I'm sorry Nadine. You should have warned me. It's just that, well you know how I get around bugs."

"Harold isn't any better." Nadine said quietly.

"I'm sorry again you guys, I didn't mean to scare him."

Nadine looked ready almost to burst into tears when Harold began to stir.

"Harold! Harold, You alright?!" Patty looked into his eyes trying to observe if they were glazed over. But they weren't, Harold blinked a few times before muttering softly;

"S'fine, I'm fine. Fine. Fine, Fine… What happened?"

Harold's eyes caught the twitching tarantula sprawled out by him, on the floor.

"EEEEEKKK!"

Shrieked Harold again, this time more sounding like a girl, his head hit the floor with a dull thud, before Patty had anytime to react. Everyone let out a sigh, and looked down to Harold again. Nadine had calmed her self down and was now scooping up her dead pet, she sighed the loudest of all. Helga had quickly moved her hand to cover her mouth and the growing smile; she bit back laugher and listened to Nadine.

"I'm sorry guys… I didn't know Harold was so freighted of them, I thought that he would want to see Betty." She nodded her head to the box.

"I just got her and all, I wanted to show her off, I guess."

"Nadine, dear…" Rhonda said slipping an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Trying to make light of the situation she smiled kindly, and squeezed her shoulder.

"Doll, I'll buy you all the spiders you could ever want. Just, no bugs in my kitchen. Kay?"

Nadine's cheeks flushed. "Oh, yeah, that would be nice Rhonda. Thanks."

Helga couldn't contain her laughter anymore, her smile reached her eyes and then she burst out laughing breaking the tension in the room. Pointing to Harold she tried to speak, but her words were interrupted with gasps of air in between laughs.

"You.. yo-.. spider…screamed like a gii-rrrrhh-lllll."

She placed her hands on her sides and doubled over laughing. Rhonda looked to Nadine who couldn't help but catch the infectious laughter. Nadine's face exploded into a smile, than her whole body began to shake from keeping in her giggles, Rhonda and Nadine seemed to start laughing almost as hard as Helga. Everyone joined in and soon the whole group seemed to be bent over clutching their aching sides. Patty had joined in too, until Harold finally gained consciousness. Patty stopped laughing abruptly and looked down.

"Ughhhh,"

"Harold!"

"Patty?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, M'fine."

He shook his head and sat up, his hands clutching the back of his head. He looked up from his spot on the floor to notice everyone doubled over in what seemed pained, as it seemed they we're all howling like mad.

"Patty…" he looked alarmed.

"Did someone poison the punch?"

Patty laughed and patted his head, lightly hoping that she hadn't hurt him.

"Oh, no… they're just laughing, at, well- you sadly."

"Oh, I see. How come?"

"Hmm, let me guess, not a fan of spiders are you Harold?" She grinned and almost began to laugh again, but held it in for Harold's sake until he figured out just what was going on. His face flushed red, he remembered.

"Ahhhmmaaannnnn. I screamed didn't I?"

"You most definitely did."

Harold looked around again at the room. His friends simply laughing he realized. He looked at Rhonda as she reenacted smacking the spider while it climbed from off of the lid of the shoebox while it sat on the counter when Rhonda first appeared in the kitchen to see what had happened. Rhonda laughed as she held the magazine high above her head then began waving it around, like cowboys trying to lasso cattle; hamming it up- which only brought tears of laughter to everyone's eyes. Harold began to get up off of the floor and joined in with his booming laughter, extending a hand to Patty still kneeled on the floor. She accepted it gratefully and smoothed out her plaid skirt, once standing.

"Hey man, nice pipes." Laughed out Peapod kid,

Sid chimed in with "Dude, you should try out for Choir next semester."

Sid raised his hand in anticipation of a high five, one that was met by Stinky.

"I recon' you'd get a great part in a horror movie Harold!"

Everyone had just started to calm down but with Stinky's remark they all began their fit of laughter all over again. Harold's face turned red,

"You guys saw how big that thing that was."

"Yeah, but you sreamin' like a virgin in a horror flick at it;" Helga started and puffed out her chest and broadened her shoulders

"Mr. Co-Captain of the football team." she smiled. "Makes it all the more fun to laugh about. No hard feelings there, kid."

"Yeah, fine… just wish you guys would quit it."

Rhonda regained her full composure, and resumed her role of hostess.

"Alright everyone, cool it. Lets head up to garden on the roof; it will be nice to spend the last hours together before everyone jets off on their summer adventures."

There was a clamor of enthusiastic agreement from the group. Rhonda grabbed a pitcher of iced tea, Sheena following suit picked up a stack of plastic cups. Everyone in the kitchen grabbed some sort of snack, or drink to bring with them, so there would be refreshments as they lounged around under the stars. Rhonda on her way out of the kitchen clicked a small button on the intercom, that connected her to her various persons of wait staff,

"We are ready to go on the roof, please have the girls set up the chairs and fire, Thank you James."

"Right away, Miss."

"Much appreciated." She sang into the white speaker mounted on the wall.

"Lets get a move on, so we can have a few minutes left before it really gets dark." Rhonda said to her crew of friends standing around her, their arms filled with pizza boxes, and other things to eat. They followed her out, and up the staircase to the roof access door.

Having the garden installed on the roof was really an idea of her mothers, but once everyone had found out about it- it just reinforced the idea of Rhonda's house being the one everyone would hang out on weekends with nothing else to do. To the east there was the ocean stretching out, and to the west the whole city shadowed on the horizon as the orange sky turned blue. It was beautiful; peaceful; it was; in a word, perfect.

Lounge chairs and small couches, created a circle around a small fire pit. The pit wasn't that large; it had a stone wall and was about two feet deep. The fire had already been set up much to the dismay of Curly who wanted to light it… or light anything on fire for that instance. They set their things down by chairs they wanted to claim. There were three couches which, Gerald and Phoebe, Sheena and Sticky, and Peapod Kid and Lila scrambled to get and mange to plop down before everyone could sit. In between the couches were single chairs. Helga sat next to Phoebe and likewise for Arnold sitting next to his best friend.

Sid, Iggy and Harold chose to sit on the opposite side of the fire from Nadine and Patty and Rhonda, who chose to sit next to Nadine. Curly was the last one to sit down, of course he wanted to sit next to Rhonda- but she was in between Nadine and Arnold- so Curly settled for sitting next to Sid, across from her.

"Seniors." Rhonda said loudly to quiet everyone down and the attention to shift back to her.

"This is it guys, our last official day as high school juniors, the last summer we have before the real world."

Rhonda raised her glass of iced tea to the stars, the others flowed suit raising their soda cans and cups of lemonade to the sky.

"Make it count." She clinked cups with Arnold.

"Here, Here!" The group toasted with those around them.

"Well, as you all know," Rhonda flipped her hair over her right shoulder, she had let it grow out, she kept it short- but still had enough length for her to try different styles.

"I am spending the first part of the summer in Paris, as an intern for a very chic' designer. She's all the rage in Europe." She beamed proudly and took a sip of her drink.

"Arnold dear, what are you doing this summer? Are you finally going to leave town?"

Arnold laughed; ever since he was a kid he never left the city for an actual vacation. Sure a weekend camping now and then, and maybe a trip to the beach over the last few summers with everyone.

"Nah, just going to hang tight around here like usual." He replied.

"Same here." Said Harold, his mouth full of cheese doodles. Patty smiled and said the same for her. Although at the end of the summer should be going to visit her grandparents in North Carolina.

Stinky would be around Hillwood too, working on conditioning for his final year of football.

"Me too." Said Helga. She had intended to spend her summer filling out college applications and working on her writing.

"Well while you guys are jus' chillin' here- me and Peapod are going to Basketball camp." Iggy said leaning over and giving a high five to Peapod kid.

"And I'm afraid I will miss you ever-so much." Lila said as she snuggled into Peapod kid's side.

"I'll be back, its only for three weeks. No worries." This seemed to put Lila at ease.

"But remember Lila, while they're gone we will be gone too!" Sheena said excitedly.

"Oh yes! I'm certain I forgot all about that!" Lila added,

"My Uncle Earl is letting me, Nadine and Lila, take one of his boats to sail around the coast."

"It's going to fantastic! Just think of all, the animal and bug life we'll see!" Nadine smiled, while Rhonda looked disgusted.

"I told you Nadine, you should have chosen to come with me to Paris, go sightseeing, not on a bug hunt."

"Rhonda, your love for designing, is equivalent to my passion for insects." Rhonda sighed defeated,

"Alright then… still- none of them will get through my front door when you get back."

The group erupted into laughter again.

"Well I'm going to Cape Cod with Eugene and his family, they invited me since my mom and his mom are pretty good friends." Curly stated once everyone had calmed down again.

"Wait a second…" Gerald looked around at the faces surrounding the fire.

"Where is he anyways?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around; he was missing from their gathering.

"Huh… that's odd." Phoebe said.

Sheena's face grew hot. "Oh, my… well, Eugene texted me earlier that he couldn't make it tonight."

She looked sincere, "I'm sorry I forgot completely about it."

Everyone looked relived at the news.

"Thank goodness he isn't hurt or anything." Lila remarked.

Sid leaned back in his chair and looked up at the sky,

"I'm hitchin' a ride out to Cali. Gonna' hit the beach every single day and check out the tanning babes."

Harold smacked him in the arm. Sid snapped back to reality, startled.

"Dude, no your not. You're going to sit around all summer, on X-Box live- and when you're not doing that, you'll be at work. Or sleeping it away"

"Crush a guys dreams why don'tcha! Yeeesssh."

Gerald stretched his hands over head chuckling at Sid's expression.

"Well, me and Phoebe are going on a College road trip if you will." He didn't sound too happy, but Phoebe was positively glowing.

"I'm so happy that you decided to go with me Gerald."

"Anything for you, Pheebs."

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. And suddenly remembered something

"Also, my cousin is coming in from Japan, my Uncle thought that it would be good to have her here for her senior year. So they're sending her over here for the summer so she can get settled."

Gerald nodded, "That's right- we have to pick her up from the airport right? On our way back."

"Yup! Two weeks on Sunday"

"That's cool Pheebs, I didn't know your cousin would be coming." Arnold looked interested,

"Oh, well- neither did I until I got home today. I haven't seen her in the longest time… it was all so sudden too. But she's family and always welcomed." She smiled.

"Is she nice?" inquired Lila,

"I recon she is if she's related to you Phoebe." Stinky added.

"She is, or well- what I can remember, it was so long ago. I don't remember her much."

"What's her name?" Rhonda asked Phoebe leaning in her chair towards the fire to roast her marshmallow.

"Rebbeca. But she likes to go by Bex."

Rhonda nodded her head in approval, "Cute." Rhonda thought about it, "Bex… I like it."

"Is she hot?" Sid asked grinning. Phoebe laughed, while the boys looked eagerly waited her reply.

"Well, I suppose." Phoebe said finally.

"DIBS!" Iggy called out.

"Dude, no way." Sid challenged.

The two fought for a minute before Rhonda broke them up.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing up to the sky, shooting stars passed over head.

"Make a wish quick!" Nadine exclaimed.

Everyone closed their eyes and made their wishes, everyone besides Arnold.

Arnold looked around at his friends and thought how lucky he was. All of his friends had grown closer over the years as most people grew apart. The smile grew on his face, but fell quickly as he felt his left pocket vibrate. He placed his hand over it, and sighed.

'_Not now, please, not now.' _

Arnold looked up into the sky and wished.

The night went on, everyone laughing and talking the details of their summer plans. Even Helga was in a good mood. Talking and laughing, the smile almost never leaving her face. It was different for her. She missed her scowl that was ever present on her face. But still like the idea everyone was more open to her with out it. Rhonda had called her wait staff, to see if they could bring up a radio or a stereo- something that would fill in the silence of lulled conversations.

"Ah thank you Marcie." Rhonda nodded to the older woman carrying a stereo. She placed it on a table to the right of the circle where everyone had put down their snacks and drinks after claiming their chairs.

"You are welcome Miss Lloyd, anything else I could get you?"

"No thank you Marcie. You may go."

Rhonda got up and switched on the radio. The loud sound of static scared the kids.

"Gah!" Rhonda exclaimed turning down the volume which had been switched to the highest level.

"Sorry." She turned it up to a reasonable volume and began fiddling with the dial. The sound of static went in and out, while everyone shouted suggestions.

"Somethin' country Miss Rhonda!"

"Nahhh, heavy metal definitely."

"I'm ever-so sure that heavy metal wouldn't suit everyone."

"Heavy metal? You insane Sid? Find that underground station Rhonda."

Rhonda played around a little more with the tuning dial until a bass line pulsated from the speakers, followed by a drum beat and a guitar rift.

"_M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g  
M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g  
M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g  
M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d"_

"Wait a tic, I know this song." Patty sat in thought.

"Well, it's catchy, that's fer darn sure." Stinky said his fingers tapping.

"Oh my Gosh!" Everyone looked confused, but with joy present on her face Patty went on to explain.

"Remember a few years back when this song was so big- we heard it every where. It was crazy."

The song began to pick up, and Patty started singing along, the other kids still trying to remember.

"_If you rock'n'roll"_

Helga smiled and began singing along.  
_"Disco,"_

Sid recalled the next part and jumped out of his seat and played air guitar, and sang his best falsetto to the next bit

"_heavy metal angel!"_

Everyone laughed and Phoebe stood up pulling Gerald with her, smiling he twirled her as she sang.  
_"Come on everybody  
to the nth degree"_

Everyone got out of their seats and began to dance, twirling and singing- everyone (whether they wanted to admit it or not) could recollect singing along to the song in their bedrooms or their cars at one time or another. The next part of the song had split into a duet like bridge- the girls started

"_The four of us"_ to which the boys answered,  
_"The royal we"_  
_"He bangs the drum"_ The girls sang while pointing to Peapod kid who had been percussion section leader since sophomore year, he played the air drums to show off.  
_"She's VIP"_ They all smiled as Rhonda did a turn and batted her eyelashes.  
_"He's never done"_  
_"Got OCD"_ Curly stopped dancing crazily, and seemed to sing this louder, Nadine giggled, and Curly went back to dancing like an idiot.  
_"Our love is  
to the nth degree!"_

Everyone joined in and sang the last two lines of the stanza. It seemed to be the perfect song to begin the summer.

"_Woah-oh, here we go!  
Turn up the radio.  
Come on everybody,  
to the nth degree"_

Peapod Kid and Lila danced together near the radio which they tuned up louder. He then pulled her close and dipped her.

"Oh, you are ever-so sweet!"

"You got it Darlin'" he winked.

"_If you rock'n'roll.  
Disco.  
Heavy Metal Angel.  
Come on everybody!  
To the nth degree!_

And I've got my family,  
and one big bed is all we need.  
With m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d"

Stinky and Sheena danced together swaying with the beat. While Nadine and Rhonda danced together as most girls do when no one offers to dance with them. Sid and Iggy jumped up and down, and swinging their arms about, like they were in a mosh pit. Helga smiled but didn't move, she still sang- but stood rooted to her spot, afraid to break her façade. Arnold danced over to her, resembling someone in the midst of the electric slide.

"Common' Helga, just dance already."

"I don't dance Arnoldo."

"Everyone dances Helga."

"_Oh-oh, here we go!  
Turn up the radio.  
Come on everybody,  
to the nth degree_

If you rock'n'roll.  
Disco!  
Heavy Metal Ange!  
Come on everybody,  
to the nth degree!"

Arnold grabbed Helga's hands and pulled her into his chest. Helga surprised by the action, almost went to her knee jerk reaction, pushing him away. But she melted into his embrace. Her hips gave way to the beat and she began to sway.

"There you go Pataki!" Arnold laughed, and lifted her hand above her head to twirl her, just as he had seen the other couples doing. She slid out, smiling while she twirled, she sang along.

"_M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
alright."_

The lead singer dropped her voice to a whisper; the kids also changed their tone.

"_M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
a little louder._

_M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
and harder!"_

They sang with delight, and danced through the last few bars of the song.

"_M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d!  
Let's go!"_

They laughed and continued jumping up and down, having the time of their lives.

"_Oh-oh here we go!  
Turn up the radio,  
come on everybody.  
To the nth degree!_

If you rock'n'roll,  
Disco,  
Heavy Metal Angel.  
Come on everybody,  
to the nth degree

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
To the nth degree!

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
To the nth degree!

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
Come on everybody

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d  
To the nth degree!"

The song ended and every laughed, as they pulled apart from their dance partners, Rhonda once again lifted her cup to the sky after retrieving it to the side table. The others scrambled to their cups and raised them high.

"To summer!" said Rhonda.

"To summer!" the rest responded.

The teens smiled widely and sat down enjoying the rest of the night.

--

"It was fun, thanks for walking me home Football head."

Helga stood on the doorstep of the Pataki household While Arnold stood on the sidewalk. Arnold had his hands shoved in his pockets willing his Blackberry to stop going off in alert of almost ten missed calls or text messages.

"Anytime Helga. These streets aren't safe anymore, not like when we were kids, yeh' know?"

"Mmm."

Helga looked down at him standing on the sidewalk from her top step; he had offered to walk her home when Gerald and Phoebe had split off to head to their own streets, knowing full well, that her house was out of his way. Her feelings for the football headed boy hadn't changed over the years, she still loved the guy. But his feelings for her were still virtually unknown- though every now and then she would catch him looking at her across a crowded room.

"Thanks again Arnold, it was nice of you."

He stepped onto the bottom step and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek,

"Like I said, any time Pataki." He smiled and stepped down.

Giving a small wave he turned and left. Helga's hand touched the burning spot on her cheek where Arnold's lips had been, her grin stretched across her face.

"Oh, and a movie sounds great, Helga Pataki." Called Arnold now almost half a block away.

Helga opened the door with her key, and swiftly walked up stairs and promptly crashed in her bed once she reached her room.

"_Oh, Arnold."_

She sighed, and happily drifted off to sleep.

--

"I'll pick you up bright and early in the morning."

Gerald kissed Phoebe goodnight standing in her entrance way.

"Alright, should I make breakfast?"

Gerald shook his head,

"Nah, we can go out- it's our last full day here before we head off for our trip."

Phoebe hugged him tightly.

"Alright then, I can't believe in less then four days I'll be at Princeton! And I'll be with you!"

Phoebe gushed into Gerald's chest.

"I still can't believe you talked me into driving around visiting Colleges the first two weeks of summer vacation." Gerald shook his head, smiling down at her.

"I just know how to persuade you is all." She said standing on her toes to give him a final kiss.

"Ahem."

The two broke apart and looked to the stairs. A taller version of Phoebe stood on the stairs.

Slender and athletic, the girl looked as if she had just walked out of a photo shoot. Her hair reached the lowest part of her back, and swayed as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes shone through her electric blue frames of her glasses as it swept over the two standing at the bottom of the landing. Her pajamas were simple, but seemed to be high-end. Hello Kitty with Japanese characters graced the shirt, as well as the pants; she smiled to the pair at the pair in front of her as soon as she reached the carpeted hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Her smile seemed to dazzle both Phoebe and Gerald, who stood in awe.

"B…Bex! It's been so long!" Phoebe opened her arms to hug her cousin.

"Ahhh, Phoebe! So goo to see you, it's been so long!" She met her relative half way her arms wrapping around her back.

"My goodness, have you changed!"

Bex laughed pulling out for the hug.

"Phoebe it's been, ages!" Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, this is Gerald, my boyfriend." She walked back a few steps and put a hand on his back.

"Yo." Gerald gave her a salute.

"Hello." Bex bowed her head lightly in greeting.

Gerald checked his watch, a quarter to three a.m.

"Pheebs, I'd love to chat- but I have to go, Jamie-O said he'd only cover for me until one, then I was on my own." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nice meeting you Bex."

"Likewise." The Asian girls bade him goodbye.

After Gerald had left the two ascended the stairs and quietly went to Phoebe's room. They talked and got ready for bed, or Phoebe did, seeing as Bex had already gotten into her pajamas. Phoebe went into the bathroom to wash her face, and brush her teeth, Bex who already done so, sat on the toilet turning a cell phone over in her hands.

"You know, I thought that you would have the latest phone from Tokyo. Your father likes to spoil you."

Bex stopped, and looked up from her hands.

"I do- its just this is my old one, and since I have my new one, I thought I would use this one until its finally dies, so I wouldn't waste my newest piece of tech." She flashed a smile. "It looks pretty beat up, like you've dropped it quite a few times." Phoebe said as she splashed water in her face.

"Yeah, I'm quite the klutz to be honest." Bex shrugged her shoulders.

Phoebe put her glasses back on, and began asking questions about Japan. After catching up, they settled into bed.

"Bex, I thought that you wouldn't be here for two weeks."

"Dad sent me on an earlier flight."

"Ah, but that poses a slight problem."

"A problem? I'm sorry Phoebe for the trouble, then." Bex propped up her head on her palm, her elbow in her pillow, looking at Phoebe.

"Oh no! It's just I had to set up my interview at Princeton over seven months ago, and I have my heart set on going…"

"Say no more, I'll just stay here."

"I couldn't possibly let you stay here, in a town you don't even know!" Phoebe sat up straight, she hadn't seen her cousin in so long, and she wanted to catch up- but leaving in two days wouldn't give her a lot of time, though Phoebe and Bex would have the entire summer to spend together, then the school year. Phoebe didn't want to leave her so early.

"Oh, I'm a big girl now! And besides, I'll find stuff to do."  
Phoebe mulled it over.

"Well, if its okay with my mom and dad… that's alright, I can introduce you to Arnold and Helga tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you guys will get along fantastically. They're two of my best friends."

"Helga… and Arnold?"

"Yes, they're great."

"Sounds perfect."

"G'night Bexy."

"Night Pheebs."

Both of them took off their glasses and set them on the pillows beside them. Phoebe fell asleep in minutes, leaving Bex to stare up at the ceiling, smiling wickedly into the dark.

--

In an abandoned warehouse located in the Warf district, sat a tied up redheaded boy whose face was covered in freckles. His voice hoarse and hollow from hours of screaming, tried once more.

"Help, please… someone."

and with that collapsed back into the chair in defeat, the light above him buzzed in response.

--

**A/N Bex is mine, not Craig's- just to make things clear. Thanks for reading!**


	3. He Wants To Rendezvous With the New Girl

**A/N WHOOO CHAPTER THREE! Thank you kindly to everyone who has been sending me encouragement and little tidbits to help me out. I appreciate it to no end, it makes me smile and feel great about myself as a writer. Although, yes, I am aware of my horrid grammar. I'm still working on it. It is progressing, I assure you! This one's a tad bit short because the week I worked on it, I had midterms, and I seriously needed to get my butt in gear and study. (Which I did.) Now, on to a few things:**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own Hey Arnold! I do however have the pleasure of owning two characters, Bex and Milo, and various other ones, and I'm pretty sure that you can tell the difference. :]**

_**Side note: **_**The beginning paragraph sets up the scene, and then the following one is used to back track a bit. It shouldn't be that confusing… I'm sorry if it is, I tweaked it and I think it's a lot better. **

_**Chapter summary:**_** It's Saturday morning, and the gang all gets together to meet the mysterious Rebecca, Phoebe's cousin from Tokyo. Helga arrives early to set things up, and meets Milo. A witty and friendly guy who has just gotten a job at the coffee shop where the gang plans to meet, but everyone isn't there…**

**Chapter Three: **_**He Wants to Rendezvous With the New Girl **_

Helga sat quietly gazing out the window of the coffee shop where soon everyone would be gathered. It was Helga's favorite little hole in a wall, peaceful yet right in the middle of one of Hillwood's busiest districts. Phoebe had called her early (very early, much to Helga's dismay) to inform her of her cousin's early arrival. Helga then called Arnold, who called Sid, and so on- inviting everyone to meet Phoebe's cousin from Tokyo. Even though they were set for lunch that afternoon, Bex had insisted they go out for coffee, and breakfast since it was her favorite meal. Phoebe happily obliged.

Helga was early, almost an hour early in fact. Her fingers traced her coffee mug with little interest as she looked out the window. It wasn't even eight yet; most people still were tucked in bed, especially on a Saturday morning. After Phoebe woke her up at six, she decided to get a head start knowing that if she had lain back down, she would have slept past noon.

She made it to the small coffee klatch in the middle of the shopping district only minutes after the owner flipped the sign to 'open'. Helga stepped into the place like she owned it, as this was her usual Sunday morning hang out. The owner Chuck always greeted her with a smile and a medium coffee; sugar and extra cream, and the occasional chocolate biscotti. Helga's hair swung with her steps and her posture was firm and tall. The weather was light, cool even, for the first day of summer vacation. She had decided to wear flats with Capri pants, and a light pink t-shirt. But she kept on her black track jacket for warmth. She looked around for someone who could help her rearrange tables to accommodate everyone. Since Phoebe wanted everyone to come, Helga figured that getting tables set sooner would help out, instead of everyone fighting over chairs once the whole crew was present. She walked to the barista working the counter, busying himself with organizing muffins. He was new. Helga took pride in the fact everyone who worked the weekend shift knew her by name. Leaning on the counter she whistled in an attempt to gain his attention, no dice. She cleared her throat loudly. Nothing. Helga was starting to lose her patience.

"Hey Bucko! What does a gal have to go to get some service around here?"

The barista lifted up his head, and looked at Helga for a second, smiled lightly and straightened up, wiping his hands on his green apron. He was a little taller than Helga but seemed around the same age, brown floppy hair and green eyes, she noted secretly. His smile was easy, and friendly- almost like Arnold's, Helga again noted. The barista pulled the white ear buds from his ears, letting a clash of guitars and drums fill the silence between the hums of coffee machines. He lifted his mp3 player from his pocket and hit pause.

"Sorry bout' that." He placed it on the counter and gave his full attention to Helga.

"Whatever kid, I need help moving some tables." She scowled, her good mood ruined.

He looked puzzled, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tables?"

"Tables, you know, most people use them to place things on? Gather around them in some fashion?" Helga crossed her arms, clearly sarcastic.

"Odd, I always though that they were some sort of rectangular wooden space ship." He mused.

"Forget it." Helga turned and went to her favorite corner and began to move the tables to form a long row of them, her self.

"Look, I was joking. Take it easy. You always this uptight?"

Helga stopped moving the second table and spun to meet his eyes, she glared and her hand flexed into a fist and back out again.

"Watch it bucko." she said through clenched teeth. "Gonna' help me or not?"

"Well, with that attitude…" Helga advanced towards the counter ready to fight, she had had enough. The boys raised his arms in surrender

"Alright, alright, yeessshhh. These muffins have more of a sense a humor than you do." He hoped over the counter and helped Helga move the remaining tables to create a large one for everyone. Keeping his distance he looked carefully at her unsure if he should talk. Helga continued not to care, and slammed the chairs into their places along the table.

"I'm Milo." He said cautiously.

"Sugar, extra cream." She mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Medium coffee, in a mug with sugar and extra cream. Am I speaking French?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Well, then- it should be fairly easy to comprehend." She smirked.

"Oh, coming right up then."

Helga slid into the chair right by the window. Facing away from the rising sun, she waited for her coffee, her scowl present on her face.

'_Calm down Helga, don't let this dweeb get you down, it's the first day of summer. You need to be cool, collected, nice… be… nice, for once. Once, I can do this.'_

"Here. Medium coffee, in a mug, sugar and extra cream." He turned back to the counter and began to make his way back to sorting muffins.

"Helga."

"What?" Milo looked at her quizzically, thinking he hadn't made her coffee correctly. He walked back over to her table.

"Helga, my name is Helga… people sometimes call me by my last name though."

"And that is…"

"Like I'd tell you, kid." She glared up at him from her seat.

"Get to know me buddy. Then you can have the privilege of calling me by a nickname." Thinking that the conversation was over she picked up her mug and began to raise it to her lips and turned to face the window.

"I'd like that." He smiled .

"Like what?" Helga raised one of her eyebrows and stopped half way from taking a sip. She turned to face him.

"To get to know you. " He grinned, "Am I speaking French?"

She set down her mug and her façade began to soften. Which was cut shot by her remembering her angry stance towards Milo.

"Well, then I would think it would be quite easy to comprehend." He leaned down on the table.

"Not going to happen." She looked at him with death in her eyes, but still couldn't help noticing how well he looked in his shirt and cargo pants. She quickly shifted her gaze to the window out side.  
"Tomorrow then?" He laughed.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, me, you, getting to know each other. Simple."

"Not exactly, especially if one of the parties involved has no desire to get to know the other one."

"We'll see. Noon. Be here." And with that Milo left to sort out muffins and other pastries.

Helga looked at him out of the corner of her eye watching him walk back to the counter.

'_Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Helga shook her head, trying to stop the war in her head about actually meeting him tomorrow afternoon. He had thrown her sarcasm and wit back at her, the only other person who had dared to do that was Arnold. _'Arnold,'_ she bolted upright and stopped tracing her coffee mug with her fingers,

'_I have a date with Arnold tomorrow! Criminey! Why didn't I think about this earlier? I can't see this guy tomorrow; I'll be at the movies, with….with, Arnold. My football headed sweetheart, my muse, my love. Perfect.' _Helga grinned evilly and was about to shout to Milo about the good, or rather, bad news. As she turned around, the door opened. Arnold appeared in khaki shorts and a short sleeved green shirt. His beaten up running sneakers squeaked on the freshly waxed floor. He spotted Helga in the corner at the end of a very long table.

"Morning Helga." He said sliding down into the seat across from her.

"Hey football head." Helga mentally face palmed.

"Why are you here so early? Don't you need your beauty sleep? I thought when you called around 6:30 this morning that the world was ending. I've never known you to be up before ten if you didn't have to." Arnold teased.

"Bah, I'm an early bird." Helga waved her hand, exaggerating.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Arnold said unconvinced. Helga looked shocked, and gasped then bowed her head to Arnold,

"Your Majesty!" The two began to laugh. Arnold looked at his watch,

"Wow, it is early."

"You got it buddy," Helga took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to get something then, you need anything?" Arnold stood up waited for her reply.

"Nah, I'm good." She lifted her cup for reassurance.

"Be right back then." Arnold strode over to the counter to give Milo his order.

Helga once again turned her attention to the window looking out. Her eyes scanned the boutique windows. Curious hats and shoes adorned the fancy displays that were intended to attract buyers, to Helga they looked idiotic.

"Who wants a four hundred dollar pair of shoes?" she mused out loud.

"Rhonda." Replied Arnold who sat down at the table once again, coffee and a muffin in hand.

"Ah, good point." She laughed. The two spent about a half an hour making small talk, with out interruption. It was still a little before nine when everyone was supposed to arrive. The bell hanging above the door chimed every so often, but it was normally a frizzy haired wife just looking for a caffeine fix, or a trophy wife talking on a cell phone and holding a dog smaller than a loaf of bread. Fifteen minutes before the clock struck the hour, Gerald, Phoebe and Rebecca had arrived.

Arnold looked up over Helga's head to see the trio walk in.

"Gerald, over here!" Arnold waved his hand above his head as a signal. Gerald leaned into Phoebe and pointed to the corner where the two blondes sat. She smiled and waved to Helga who had now turned around. Helga smiled back and gave a half salute. Phoebe turned around to tell Bex, where they were sitting, she pointed to the corner, and smiled back to her cousin, who was almost as tall as Gerald. Bex walked behind the pair, stepped to the side swiftly and walked to the counter inquiring to where the bathroom was.

"Why, Helga! You're up so early!" Phoebe smiled widely and hugged her once she sat in the chair next to her.

"Jeeze, can't a girl not enjoy the sunrise every once in a while?" She said jokingly.

"Still, it's a sight to see, Helga Pataki, up before noon… on a Saturday." Gerald added rather loudly laughing.

"I'm going to order. You want something babe?"

"Mmm, I'll come with you. I'm not sure what I want yet." Phoebe stood up and held hands with Gerald as they looked at the menu hanging on the wall behind the counter.

"So, where is this, Rebecca?" Helga looked around,

"Not sure, I'd like to meet her though."

"Doi, football head, that why we're all up this early… to meet her."

"Oh yeah." Arnold deadpanned.

Bex emerged from the bathroom, like a goddess descending from the heavens. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail, but had a light yellow ribbon wrapped around the elastic. She wore a yellow tank top, which showed off her toned arms, and athletic physique. Even though it was the summer Bex had chosen to wear dark jeans, but bright yellow flip flops. She fiddled with her sleek blue glasses as she joined Gerald and Phoebe in line.

"Woah," Arnold looked over Helga's shoulder and stared at Bex, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Arnold? Hey, Arnold… Hey Arnoldo, you alright?" Helga waved her hand in front of his eyes, he was gone.

Arnold shook his head, and looked back at Helga,

"Helga, Helga! What do I say to her?"

"What on earth, are you talking about football head?"

But Arnold was once again lost in a trance. The three walked back over to the table carrying an assortment of hot beverages and breakfast snacks.

Helga turned and her jaw dropped. _'Shit.'_

"Helga, Arnold, this is my cousin Rebecca." Phoebe smiled and pushed Bex towards them.

"Good Morning." Bex smiled coyly snagging the spot next to Arnold, before Gerald could protest.

"M-m-morning." Arnold stuttered out, to the girl beside him. She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Hello Rebecca." Helga tried to smile, while thinking

'_Stay away from him, he's mine. And if you get close enough I will take you out, with no problems.'_

Not realizing the true meaning behind her greeting, Rebecca smiled politely.

"You must be Helga, I've heard a lot about you within the past few hours. And please, call me Bex. No need to be formal." Bex bowed her head to Helga.

"I'm Bex, nice to meet you Arnold." Arnold managed to choke out,

"Oh, wait- no… your Bex, I'm Arnold… Hi." He finished.

"Suave, man, suave." Gerald said, his mouth full of bagel.

Bex giggled again, "You're funny." and bowed her head slightly, "Nice to meet you Arnold."

"Well, now that we are all acquainted. I have a bit of a favor to ask…" Phoebe shifted in her chair.

"What is it Pheebs?" Helga looked up from her coffee which had suddenly become interesting.

"Well, I'm in bit of a jam…'

"Spit it out Pheebs, whatever it is, I'm sure it's no problem." Helga said looking at her best friend.

"I'm not able to move our College interviews around, and since there isn't much room in Gerald's truck… I'm afraid Bex will be on her own for the next two weeks, and I don't want to leave her by her self, so I was wondering if you guys could, just show her around, let her learn the ropes and such."

"More than happy to Phoebe!" Arnold chimed in, seeming to have gained all of his composure.

"Sure, Pheebs, it's no problem." Helga added. _'Yippee.'_

"Oh wonderful! I feel like we will become great friends!" Bex smiled and placed her hand on Arnold's which was laying on the table. Giving it a small squeeze she winked at Arnold. Helga felt the sudden urge to throw up. Arnold did as well… but in a good way.

The bell above the door chimed just as most of the gang waltzed into the coffee shop. Sid, Iggy, Stinky, Sheena, Peapod Kid and Lila looked around for any others. Gerald turned around and waved, they slowly walked, but once realizing that Bex was sitting next to Arnold- Iggy and Sid ran to get the spot next to her. Sid was the first to get there,

"Hi beautiful, I'm Sid."

"And I'm better looking than him!" Iggy said leaning over Sid's shoulder.

The group began to laugh, the two boys still vying for Bex's attention. After everyone was introduced, and each had their own cup of caffeinated beverages, Rhonda sat down fuming after a quick entrance.

"You think people would admire Coach Shoes, they just don't!" She said while taking a napkin and wiping at her shoes.

"They are lovely, very nice choice; I have a pair of pumps, myself." Bex said. Rhonda's eyes began to sparkle. Oh yes, they would be good friends. Helga couldn't help but not thinking about dumping her on Rhonda for the two weeks until Phoebe got back in town, but quickly trashed that plan due to Rhonda leaving that evening for her internship.

"You, move." Rhonda said pointing to Sid who still was trying to gain Bex's undivided attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Sid said, "Don't go missing me." He said trying to sound suave

"Oh, I don't think I could." She replied trying to be nice. As soon as Rhonda say down the two girls discussed trends from Japan and the States, comparing them.

"I'm ever-so happy that she's so nice!" Lila said happily

"Yes! I'm glad that she isn't mean, or rude!" Sheena added, before taking a sip of her green tea.

"She will fit in quite nicely with our group, I should think." Peapod kid smiled.

"Well, I recon any cousin of yours, is friend of mine!" Stinky declared.

Patty and Harold were last to arrive and greet the new Asian girl.

"Welcome to town." Patty extended her hand,

"Thank you very much." Bex smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"I know the best places to grab a bite to eat- so just ask, and I can give you some help." Harold said proudly. While the others laughed.

"Will do, thanks." Bex smiled at Harold.

"Eugene and Curly aren't coming sadly." Harold said, "Curly is probably just sleeping late. And I got a text from Eugene saying that he was doing something about his trip or something."

"Oh, that's a shame I wanted to meet everyone." Bex looked genuinely sad.

"Babe, once you've met me- you should be good for the rest of your life." Iggy said, Bex smiled and laughed.

"Well aren't you two quite the charmers." She said to Sid and Iggy smiling broadly.

"I try." Sid shrugged his shoulders.

The group spent the next few hours talking still about summer plans and when they would meet up again. Around ten most people sauntered out to finish packing, or go get a real bite to eat. It was nearing eleven once everyone besides the small group of Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Bex had left, it was also when Helga noticed the grin on Bex's face, and she knew that look. It was somehow evil, yet still looked like she was pleasant and sweet. Helga contemplated what it could have meant_, 'What is she up to?'_

"Helga? Helga?" It was Arnold's turn to pass his hand in Helga's sight trying to snap her back to reality.

"What do you want football head?" She shook her head,

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, well, yeah- sure. Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo."

"Alright then." He smiled.

"Plans?" Bex leaned into the table,

"Oh, yeah- we were going to catch a movie tomorrow after these two leave." Arnold mentioned, hoping that she would still inquire about joining them.

"Oh, are you two… dating?" Bex looked from Arnold to Helga.

Helga spit out her coffee mug that she had just taken a rather large sip from.

"WHAT? US?" Helga choked,

"No, no, no. We are not." Arnold looked taken aback

"You got that right!" Helga wiped her mouth, and the table, and the window wiping the coffee off from her spit take.

"Shame." Bex said shaking her head, but smiling.

"Would you want to come too?" Arnold asked smiling.

"I'd love to!" Bex said hugging Arnold's arm.

"Whoo." Helga said uncharismatic.

After straightening out their plans for the following day, they went over them once more.

"So, breakfast at nine again," Started Phoebe

"But somewhere with actual food! I am not eating four muffins and a bagel again." Quickly added Gerald.

"Then we'll see you guys off at eleven thirty," Arnold listed

"Then get tickets for the 12:15, showing of some movie, if we can decide on one." Helga finished.

"Then lunch! And sightseeing!" Bex beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds fantastic!" She smiled yet again, and stood up, stretching.

The rest of the group got up and cleared their table. Said their goodbyes and left. Helga was the last to leave, as she made a quick stop to the restroom to wash her hands- which had become rather sticky after spitting out her coffee. On her way out Milo called out to her,

"Tomorrow, 12:15 at the theater in town." He grinned, devilishly.

"What?" She spun around, "Were you listening to our conversation, you freak?"

"Call me what you want, but I'll be there." He still smiled and swayed from side to side like a little kid.

"Fine," she said, a plan forming in her mind. "Tomorrow then. I'm out. Later." Spinning on her heel she opened the door.

"Later Pataki." Milo shouted after her. But she was already half way down the block smiling an evil, yet sweet smile herself.

--

"This is a list of every single relative you have. Great Aunts, second cousins twice removed, your parents, your grand parents. Every single one." The man held up a thick manila folder, he placed it on a card table that was in front of Eugene; he opened it up and showed the redheaded klutz the contents. It was true, Bios and pictures accompanying the forms, everyone family member of Eugene's family was laid out in front of him.

"My men are very good, they will kill each and everyone one of them." The man began to pace.

"Tell me what I need to know, and you can go, free- they all can. No harm done." He placed both palms on the table and leaned in so Eugene could see his face in the buzzing light over head, his head seemed to float in the light, the shadows around him, consumed his body.

"I'm asking nicely, and will only once more. You tell me, or all of these people… Your family… will be gone like that." The man snapped his fingers. Eugene couldn't tear his eyes away from the papers spilling across the table, the man sighed.

"Bring me the other folder." The man shouted, now growing angry. A shorter version of the man stepped out of the shadows and handed him another folder. The older man slammed the folder down,

"You're a monster." Eugene said softly, his voice hollow.

"Tell me. Or your friends will die."

Eugene's eyes pooled with tears as he looked down upon his friends school pictures. The man smiled, he had broken the redheaded boy.

"Now, once I get my answers you are free to go, no harm, to anyone, or to you, or well… more to you. Just as long as I get the information I need, and you don't speak a word of this to anyone." He laughed at the bound Eugene whose wrists and ankles were raw, along with his scratchy voice.

"Just don't hurt anyone." Eugene raising his eyes from the table.

"Ohh, I won't hurt anyone. I promise. Cross my heart."

"You won't hurt him?"

"Oh, no, I won't." The man held up his hand,

"Scouts honor."

Eugene tore his eyes away and rested them back on the table.

"So, tell me. Where is Arnold Shortman?" The man asked, a wicked smile stretching across his lips.

--

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it, please review! And till' next time, Cheers!**


	4. The City's Summer Smells Like Perfume

**A/N Chapter Four! I'm so excited! Thank you all once again, for reviewing and commenting. I'm very glad that you enjoy my story. I like how it's progressing. This chapter is a little bit of filler, for Chapter five (Which at the moment is going on about ten pages) I've rewritten this about seven times this week. And this one I think works the best. **

**Now! Let's get on with a few things:**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anyone that belongs to Mr. Craig Bartlett.**

_**Suggested Listening**_**- "The City's Summer" by **_**The Honorary Title**_

_**Chapter Summary**_**- Eugene is safe and goes to see Arnold, but Arnold has other things on his mind…**

**Chapter Four: **_**The City's Summer Smells Like Perfume**_**  
**

It was Saturday evening. Only a few hours had past since the gang congregated at the coffee shop. Arnold- after stopping at Vitello's to pick up a bouquet for the dinning room table as his grandmother instructed while hunting flies that morning- made his way home to spend a few hours by himself. The smell of summer in the city was present in the air wafting in through the open windows of Arnold's room. The sound of summer in the city was drowned out buy the riffs of jazz playing from Arnold's stereo system. Arnold lay on his back staring up at the orange sky through the window panes above his bed. His arms rested behind his head, mashed up his golden hair in an odd fashion. Upon entering his room, he had thrown off of his sneakers and sunk into his bed, he needed to think.

'_Bex, is amazingly beautiful. Why do I always sound like an idiot when I try to talk to girls? I have no problem talking to Phoebe, or Helga, any of them. Just her. There was something sweet and yet, interesting about her. She's a mystery… like Helga.' _Arnold laughed._ ' But she might be a tad easier to figure out. She smelled nice, reminds me of when I was little. Flowers and a cool summer's breeze. A summer's evening like this. It's almost like she's the essence of summer…' _

There was a knock on the door.

"Shortman?" Came a quiet voice from behind the wooden door.

But Arnold was in a daze.

His grandfather decided to open the door, and peek into to see just what he was up to. Arnold's room hadn't changed much over the years. The shelving built into the wall beside his bed was filled with odds and ends; pictures with and of friends, song books for when he played piano and other books lined the shelves, along with small trinkets collected over the years. The room lost its alien wall paper the winter of seventh grade; it was replaced with simple blue paint. Gerald and Arnold decided it was time for some change, but Arnold was determined to keep a wall of the paper intact directly in front of his desk.

"Arnold?" Phil walked into the room, keeping his hand on the door handle.

Arnold shot up from his short trip into la-la land, and shook his head. He reached for his universal remote in his pocket and shut off the radio which was tuned to his favorite jazz station.

"Sorry Grandpa, I was just thinking about someone."

"Is it your little blonde friend? Olga?"

"It's Helga, Grandpa… and no."

"Ah, well. Can I expect you for checkers tonight Arnold?"

"Course. Six sharp?"

Phil put a hand over his stomach, as it made an audible growling sound.

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have had that third fish taco… Better make if seven Shortman."

Arnold laughed at his grandfather's antics. After all these years he seemed to be full of life as ever. "Cool."

"Oh, there's someone here to see you Shortman."

"Oh, sure."

"If you need me I'll be in my office."

Arnold swung his legs over the side of his bed and perched on the edge after fixing his hat. Grandpa opened the door wider to let in his visitor as he made his way back down the stairs leading up to Arnold's room. He closed the door hastily behind him.

"Hi… Arnold."

"Eugene! Where've you been?" Arnold jumped off of his bed to meet the redhead at the door.

"We missed you this morning. We were hoping that you could meet Phoebe's cousin Rebe…" But stopped in his tracks. "What happened to you?"

Eugene looked down shamefully at the bruises and cuts along his bare arms and legs. He was able to slip into his house unnoticed to change, but unfortunately couldn't find any pants or long sleeve shirts. His mother must have packed them away with the winter clothing as she did each summer.

"Oh, the usual… tripped walking on an up escalator." Eugene smiled halfheartedly.

Arnold looked concerned, and confused.

"You've done that twice Eugene, and frankly…you've never looked like… like this afterwards. And your voice…"

Eugene sighed and once again looked down at his flip-flops unable to speak.

"Here, sit down. Do you want something to drink Eugene?" Arnold motioned to the red couch appearing from the wall next to the door where the duo stood. Arnold tucked the remote back into his pants pocket and opened up the door leading to the hallway.

"Yes… water please."

"Sure thing. Coming right up."

"You're a real pal Arnold."

As soon as Arnold closed the door, Eugene walked over to his computer. He sat down in his desk chair and pulled out a small CD from his pocket. Eugene wiggled the mouse and the computer sprang back to life. He opened the CD tray and placed the small disk inside. Eugene then followed out the rest of his instructions, after inserting the disk. The freckled boy turned on Arnold's webcam, and waited for the software to take effect. A window appeared on the screen, Eugene then followed all of the steps to a T prior to his instructions. The webcam was now serving as a camera into Arnold's room without his knowledge, a live feed into the offices of the man Eugene had seen only hours before threatening the lives of everyone he knew. If Arnold happened to use the webcam, it would revert back to its original state and remain nonfunctional until the proper software was installed. Or the data encoded on the disk Eugene currently possessed was placed back into the computer. But, the dust gathered on Eugene's finger tips gave a hint that the camera hadn't been used in some time. Once the installation was finished, the window blinked off the screen, the somewhat-virus hiding its self in the thousands of files present on the hard drive. Eugene sat for a moment staring at the computer screen. It was a picture of the group from last fall at the school's homecoming pep rally. Everyone standing on the bleachers in the school's yellow lighted gym, wearing school colors, their faces painted, school spirit and pride clearly shining through their eyes. Eugene shut off the monitor to make it appear as if he hadn't touched it and walked back over to the red couch. The sounds of summer filled the room; a couple bickering about money, children playing at Gerald field across the street, cars honking on the overpass. Even though the entire city seemed to be in the same room, Eugene's voice was deafening although it was hallow and barely audible.

"I'm sorry Arnold."

--

"Now, I know that earlier I told you that you were free to go." The man paced back and forth in the shadows,

"But, I have a small, tiny really, bit of a favor to ask you. And you can decline, or you can accept."

The man stepped forwards leaning over the table.

"I suggest you accept."

Eugene looked from the table to the man's face.

"Tell me… first."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You are in no position to try and bargain! Now that I have my information confirmerd, I could just have you killed. Or, any of them. Your pick." The man once again smiled evilly waving his hand over the pictures on the table. Eugene didn't remove his gaze from the man's eyes. The old man just laughed. He held up a small CD case between his index finger and thumb.

"You need to place this in Mr. Shortman's computer, turn on his webcam that should be atop his computer screen, and then follow all directions on the screen. You will then take out the disk, and keep it on your person at all times until you receive a call from one of my associates. But keep this in your mind, I know where you sleep, I know where your friends are at all times of the day. You cross me, I'll kill you."

The man snapped his fingers and his henchmen surrounded the table briskly clearing it away. While two cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. The old man held out the case to the redheaded boy. Eugene took the case gingerly in his fingers. He stood like a caged animal, scared, afraid to move.

"Please escort the young man out gentlemen."

"Yes sir."

The men grabbed Eugene by his arms and made a move towards the exit.

"Oh, now wait a second!" A voice called from the dark. The henchmen stopped walking and turned around to face their boss.

"Don't let him leave with out his phone." The phone was tossed from the shadows and into the hands of the henchmen on the left who handed the cell phone to Eugene.

"Oh," Eugene tightened his grip around his phone, clicking a side button to illuminate the front screen. _'16 MESSAGES 2 NEW VOICEMAIL' _the front of the flip cell phone read. Before he could open his phone, he was shoved into the back of a van.

--

"I do think that you need to work on your jump shot."

"Hell, no. It's your jump shot that sucks man."

Peapod kid and Iggy argued.

"PK, your jump shot is horrible dude. Don't even get me started on your dribbling!"

"Oh, that's complete rubbish and you know it! At least I pass to people, ON MY OWN TEAM."

"That was one time. ONE TIME. Why do you keep on bringing it up?"

The two argued while walking back to Iggy's house after a pick up game of basket ball at a court located at the high school. A bunch of kids who were still in town during vacations decided to form a game every Saturday afternoon. It was very popular almost everyone in the city knew about it and on some afternoons you could see a crowd gathered to cheer on the teams. Regardless of who was playing.

"I'll keep on bringing it up until' you take back what you said about my jump shot and my dribbling!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I take it back." Iggy stepped through the front door of his home and quickly climbed the stairs up to his room, Peapod kid in tow.

PK plopped down on his bed, taking of his glasses and wiping them on his shirt. Iggy took a seat at his computer desk checking his email,

"That's sweeeetttt."

"What's up man?"

"Says that they're making transportation available for kids who can't get a ride up to camp next week, guess we can get picked up at the high school."

"Eh, it's better than trying to hitch a ride two counties up!"

"True that." The two laughed and spent their evening, discussing their strong points in basketball and drinking copious amounts of Mountain Dew.

--

After Eugene left, Arnold had laid down once again on his bed. The once orange sky now turned a light shade of purple. Dusk enveloped the city as well as Arnold's bedroom. He made no move to turn on a light, or turn on his radio. He laid still watching birds fly overhead. Only thinking of Rebecca, until the phone in his front pocket began to vibrate. He looked to the side slightly, checking the time on his alarm clock. The numbers 6:27 glowed red against the growing darkness. He pulled the phone from his pocket. Turning it over in his hands he stood up and slipped on his old running shoes. He opened up his closet door and shifted the jackets on hangers. Once spotting his favorite white pull over, he grabbed it from the wire hanger and left his room. He walked the hall of the boarding house passing the many tenants who resided in the Sunset Arms. He knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Grandpa?"

"Oh, yes?"

"I'm going out."

"Alright Shortman, you be careful, I'll have the board set up for when you get back."

Arnold laughed, "Sure thing."

Arnold bounded down the stairs in a hurry.

"Later Grandma! I'll be back soon!"

"Good bye Kimba!"

Once the array of animals had passed him he closed the door and clicked on his blackberry.

'_1 NEW MESSAGE'_

"**New developments. Meet you in 10."**

Arnold made his way to a small building just on the edge of his neighborhood. It was a nice walk, the air cool and vibe mellow, it was just what Arnold needed. It never took him long to get the apartment building where the two always met. Arnold pulled out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door that lead into the faded brick building.

As the outside appeared to be falling apart, the inside was a different story. High-tech computers and monitors lined the walls of the first story. To most it would look like something gout of the Matrix; wires and computers everywhere, gadgets and technology covering every inch. A table in the middle of the room seemed to be the center. Arnold flipped on the switch next to the door to turn on the light. He began to boot up the system, waiting patiently. After he had successfully entered all fourteen pass codes the table in the center lit up a holographic 3D image of the city, Arnold watched it spin slowly, once again lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" A voice from behind asked the blonde football headed boy.

"Nahh, just some girl." He replied.

"That Pataki one I hear so much about from you and Johansen?"

"No, not her." Arnold shrugged at sat down in front of the wall screens. He could see himself in two of them, being recorded, being watched by his contact.

"New developments?" Arnold questioned the screen directly in front of him.

"Oh, yes, quite a few." The head on the screen nodded.

"We believe that they have based their headquarters much closer than we think." The head solemnly spoke. Arnold shook his head,

"How close?"

"This city, much closer than our first guess of the town a few hours away."

"I see."

"You must be careful about what you do Agent S. Who knows where his men are hanging about."

"I'm going to the movies tomorrow, that a problem?" Arnold quizzed the man.

"I also might get a bite to eat," Arnold said toying with his contact.

"You know what I mean… stay in a large group if you can."

"All these years, and I've never been caught. I'm good, you know this. Smith wouldn't have put me up for this if I wasn't able to take it on."

The man shook his head in defeat, Arnold was right. After Mr. Smith had retired into a life of normalcy, he passed on his status at_ Satellite Industries, _to Arnold who accepted the task with grace and honor. Arnold's passion for helping others and his desire to learn- fueled him to be the best. The two chatted filling out details of the whereabouts of the group they currently were trying to gain information on. It was around 7:30 when Arnold pushed back his chair.

"I have a checker game to get to." Arnold said rising from his seat.

"Ah, tell your Grandpa I said 'hello, you old coot.'" The figure laughed.

"Will do, Fuzzy Slippers."

--

**A/N Thanks for reading! Cheers!**


End file.
